


The Tea Party Before the End of the World

by Anonymous



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Party, Pre-Slash, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marle and Lucca plan a party, and also talk about boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tea Party Before the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



Chrono Trigger for Samuraiter

 

It was Marle’s idea to have a tea party before they went to fight Lavos.

“C’mon, it’ll be so much fun!” she said. “And we really need a break if we’re going to have a chance to fight this thing.”

It was Lucca’s idea to hold the party at her house.

“Well, if you’re really set on this, Marle, we’ll need an avenue that’s big enough for all of us,” said Lucca. “It wouldn’t be fair to Gaspar and Spekkio to hold it at the End of Time, they probably wouldn’t let us host it at Guardia Castle, and Crono’s house is too small, so…”

Magus chimed in with his usual reply.

“Hmph.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Marle. “Don’t you like it?”

“Oh, forget _him_ ,” said Lucca. “He’s always a grump. It’s a great idea, isn’t it, Crono?”

Crono agreed.

*********************

Lucca, Marle, and Robo spent the whole morning getting everything ready. Lara hovered around the periphery, dusting the furniture and occasionally asking how everything was going.

“Good, mom,” said Lucca, hoisting up some streamers. “You don’t have to help if you don’t want to.”

“Aw, but I hardly ever see you anymore,” said Lara. “I just want to help my little girl have a good time with her friends. Is that so wrong?”

Marle laughed. “You’re so melodramatic, Mrs. Ashtear!”

“You do not need to worry, ma’am,” said Robo. “We have everything under control.” He just finished saying this when he tripped over an extension cord and dropped his tray of teacups. They spilled out all over the floor, tinkling like wind chimes.

“Whoops!” said Lucca.

“I can help with that,” said Lara, laughing as she picked up what remained of the broken cups.

“C’mon, Lucca!” said Marle, grabbing her by the arm. “Let’s head to the store and buy some more.”

“But what about Robo?” asked Lucca. “Are we just gonna leave him here?”

“Lucca, it is fine,” said Robo as he helped Lara clean up the mess. “Your mother and I will be okay here. Go with Marle to get new teacups.”

“Well, if you say it’s okay…” Lucca trailed off as she trudged after Marle.

*********************

“Whew! Glad that’s finished,” said Lucca, leaning up against the store wall.

“Ha, did you see Fritz? He was totally checking you out, girl!” Marle laughed as she carried the package of teacups out the door.

“I can’t say I’m too enthused,” said Lucca.

“Why not?” asked Marle. “He _is_ pretty cute, y’know.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s a nice guy and all, but he’s just not my type, Marle.” Lucca bent down to adjust her shoelaces.

“Hmm,” said Marle. “What _is_ your type, then?”

It took a while for Lucca to answer. “Oh, I don’t like talking much about what is or isn’t ‘my type’. It’s all a bit _adolescent_ , don’t you think?” she said at last, emphasizing every syllable of “adolescent”.

“Aren’t we both teens, though?” asked Marle.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t necessarily mean we have to _act_ like one,” Lucca replied.

“Fair enough, I suppose,” answered Marle. “However! I, as your future queen, _command_ that you act like an adolescent right this minute,” she added, doing her best impression of a stuffy royal.

Lucca laughed. “Well, your highness, if you insist, there _was_ someone from your Guardia Castle that caught my eye.”

Marle clapped her hands in delight. “Oh, oh! What’s his name?”

“Weeeell…” Lucca started. “I don’t actually know his name, really. You see, I met him when I was breaking Crono out of jail.”

Marle was hanging on every word.

“I didn’t see a nametag on him,” Lucca continued, “but I did manage to remember some _distinguishing_ details. I know he cuts his hair just above the shoulder, has blue eyes and freckles, wears his uniform rather shabbily, and has a big scar on his left hand.”

“Oh,” said Marle flatly, “that’s Peter.”

“Oh, so you know him? What’s he like? Is he nice?” asked Lucca.

“Oh, Peter’s not a ‘he’,” said Marle. “Peter’s just her nickname; I think she’s the first female guard to work in the Guardia Prison.”

“Whaaa?!” exclaimed Lucca. “But why did—how is— _Why is her nickname Peter?_ ”

“Eh, Guardian Guard in-joke,” said Marle. “I guess you had to be there.”

Lucca laughed nervously. “Oh, man, I’m never going to live this down with you, am I?”

“No, no, it’s okay!” said Marle. “Let’s talk about some other boys you like, Lucca.”

“I don’t know where to start, really,” said Lucca.

“How about Crono?” asked Marle. “Don’t you like him?”

Lucca stood for a moment in shock. “I thought _you_ liked Crono, Marle,” said Lucca.

“So? It’s okay if you like him, two people can like the same guy,” answered Marle.

“But he likes you, doesn’t he?” asked Lucca. “And I don’t think he cares too much for me.”

“Let’s not care so much about that right now,” said Marle. “This is more of a thought exercise than anything else.”

“I dunno, maybe I’m just not so good at this kind of talk. Maybe this kind of thing isn’t for me.” Lucca sped up a little to walk beside Marle.

“That’s okay,” said Marle earnestly. “We’re all good at different things.”

“Yeah…” Lucca’s voice trailed off. Suddenly, she looked up with a start. “Hey! We’re at my house already! C'mon, we can finish this conversation later.”

Lucca and Marle walked inside, where Robo and Lara were waiting for them.

“Hello, Marle, Lucca,” said Robo. “You can put those cups on that table over there.”

“Wow, you’ve really made good progress on this place while we were gone,” said Lucca, and it was true; the house looked much more decorated than it had been just an hour ago. “Thanks, Robo!”

“It was nothing,” said Robo. “In fact, your mother deserves at least 48.7% of your thanks, Lucca.”

“Aw, Robo!” said Marle.

Lucca laughed. “Thank you, mom,” she said.

“You’re very welcome, honey,” said Lara, giving Lucca a peck on the cheek.

“Mom! You’re embarrassing me in front of my friends!” Lucca blushed. Everyone laughed.

“C’mon, guys!” said Marle. “There’s still some stuff to put up.” Together they worked through the rest of the hour.

*********************

The tea party was a big hit. Marle and Lucca talked about the goings-on in the Millennial Fair, Crono hit it off big with Frog (relating a funny anecdote about a mishap with one of Lucca’s inventions), and Robo was surprisingly good at starting a conversation. Even Magus managed to say something every once in a while.

As the party wound down and Robo picked up the used dishes, Marle took Lucca aside.

“Great party, huh?” said Lucca.

“All thanks to you,” answered Marle.

“I can’t take _too_ much credit. It was your idea in the first place,” said Lucca. “Besides, Mom and Robo helped out, too.”

“Well, we couldn’t have done it without your management skills.”

“Yeah, maybe…” Lucca gazed off into the distance. “Hey, remember our talk earlier today?”

“Sure do,” Marle replied.

“I think I’ve thought of a guy I like.”

Marle leaned in, excited. “You did?”

“Yup,” Lucca said. “It’s Magus.”

“Whaaaaaat??” Marle couldn’t conceal her shock.

“He is kinda handsome, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, but--” started Marle. “Isn’t he also kind of… a jerk?”

“He’s got a soft spot for his sister. And his cat.”

“That’s pretty much all he ever likes, though,” said Marle.

“Isn’t this just a thought experiment?” Lucca asked.

“True,” replied Marle.

Outside the sun was still shining its last rays of the day. It was a perfect moment before the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the details from Marle and Lucca's conversation come from the "slide show" ending (DS translation).
> 
> Sorry that this didn't exactly line up with your optional details, Samuraiter; I'm not used to writing full-on shipfic. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
